1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window candles and more particularly, to an adjustable window candle, which allows the user to adjust the elevation of the candle shaft relative to a positioning device that is mounted inside the candlestick.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window candle has been a traditional practice in many cultures. Placing a candle in the window symbolizes the warmth and security of the family hearth and signals loyalty to family members and loved ones. Nowadays, many LED lamp type window candles have been created. A LED lamp type window candle generally comprises a base, a candlestick supported on the base, a candle shaft supported on the candlestick, and a lampshell supported on the candle shaft and a LED module mounted inside the lampshell and controllable to emit light through the lampshell. A conventional LED lamp type window candle does not allow adjustment of the elevation of the candle shaft, limiting the application.